pantlesspiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia
Patricia, younger sister of the shipwright Franky (aka Cutty Flam), is the captain and musician of the Pantless Pirates. 'Appearance' Patricia is a middle-height teenage girl, with shoulder-length dark-brown hair and light amber/golden eyes. She usually wears a long jacket over her shoulders and shorts. She always wears a guitar pick with a blue star on it around her neck. She also carries an electric guitar on her back. Not only does it play like a normal guitar, but it also has a machine gun incorporated by Franky. Due to her devil fruit ability, sometimes her height changes by itself. Minor and gradual changes, enough for she herself not notice them right away. They usually occur according to the changes in her mood (eg.: when she is feeling more confident, her height will gradually go up until she is noticeably way taller than her regular height. The opposite can also happen if she is feeling nervous or insecure). tumblr_n5dcqaPaGI1rxer3ho1_1280.jpg 19xkb9.jpg ppp2.jpg ppp3.jpg 1Capn.png|Shot of our Cap'n by Raybucho Personality During the time she spent with Franky (who she considers an older brother) when she was still very young, Patricia has grown a great passion for music. She often entertains the crew by playing guitar whenever they have big feasts and is sometimes sighted playing all by herself in the deck of their ship, seeking comfort and peace. Patricia also holds a big interest in food. She has a ferocious appetite and easily stands out as one of the biggest eaters in the crew. Despite being the captain, she is one of the youngest members of the Pantless Pirates, and has a very out-going personality most of the times. She is “always trying to have fun”, as stated by Iceburg , and she makes a great effort so that those around her do as well. Patricia rarely gets upset, though she places her crew and her friends in general very highly, so she has a quick change of attitude if someone hurts any of them. She loves animals, and has a close relationship with them, which greatly helps her in battle, with the use of her Devil Fruit (see Abilites and Powers). Her dream is to travel the world as a pirate and break down the walls between marines, revolutionaries, pirates and civilians, even though the reason she set sail and created a pirate crew in the first place was to find Franky, whom the government had annouced dead. History Past Born 19 years ago in an unknown island on the Grand Line, Patricia was abandoned by her mother, who was very young when she gave birth to her, in her grandparents’ house. When she turned 9, Patricia heard her grandparents talking about kicking her out, seen as she was old enough to take her of herself already, so she ran away from home, got a boat and ended up lost in the Grand Line. After nearly a week of drifting in the ocean, she found an old abandoned ship. A couple of days later, a young man, Cutty Flam/Franky (age 26), nearly dead from the sea train accident, managed to get to that same ship. He was unconscious for 2 days straight after that, and Patricia looked up for him until he woke up. After regaining conscious, Franky asked Patricia about her parents and what she was doing there all by herself, at such a young age. After hearing her story, he decided he would take care her of her from then on. He would often call her “little star” and they became like brother and sister to each other. His body wasn’t in the best shape, so he had no choice but to rebuild it with whatever he could find in that ship. There was an island near the ship, so Patricia would often go there on a little boat to sell and trade metal parts Franky picked, so she could buy food for the both of them. With some parts of the ship, Franky managed to build a guitar. He knew how to play himself, so he taught Patricia, and she started to grow a huge passion for music. Water 7 After 4 years, Franky (age 30) finished rebuilding his own body, and he wanted to go back to Water 7 . He decided to take Patricia (age 13) with him. She lived at the Franky House for 3 years, often animating the parties with music along with Franky. One day, the Franky Family got in a querrel with a group of pirates, and after collecting their bounty and dismantling their ship, they found out that the pirates had a devil fruit with them, the Saizu Saizu no Mi. Franky was already a cyborg himself, so he asked Patricia if she wanted the fruit. She was curious about it, and willingly gave up the ability to swim for the gamble. When she turned 16, Patricia got a job at Blueno ’s bar, and she would also get some money from occasionally playing guitar at parties. Since she wasn’t a bounty hunter or a dismantler, and she wasn’t part of the Franky Family either, she got a room in a hotel in town, where she started living. Franky would often spend some days there, and she would still spend a lot of her time in the Franky House. When Franky, along with Nico Robin , was taken to Enies Lobby , Iceburg found Patricia trying to set out to the sea in the middle of the storm. He knew it would be impossible to persuade her not to do it, and since he and the Galley-La shipwrights were also going after them (after the ship Going Merry was sent off to the sea by the huge waves), he decided to take her along. They found Franky, along with the Straw Hat Pirates , on their way back to Water 7, alive and safe. While Franky was building Sunny, Patricia would spend her days watching him and Iceburg working on it. By the time the ship was done, Patricia already knew Franky wanted to travel with the Straw Hats and sail with his dream ship through out the world. They had a tearful goodbye, even though the cyborg insisted he wasn’t going to become a pirate, and she promised him that she, as well, would one day set sail as a pirate and fight for her dreams. Pantless Pirates One year and a half later, the World Government announced that the Straw Hats (of who there hadn’t been any news of since the Marineford War) were all dead. Patricia, 18 years old at the time, met Lian , who told her the news. She didn’t believe it, she knew that her older brother had survived many dangers and he would always survive them all, so she decided to set out to the sea to find him. She went to Iceburg for a ship, who told her to talk to the Galley-La shipwright, Ray . (to be continued) Abilities and Powers During her time with the Franky Family, Patricia ate the Paramecia-type devil fruit called Saizu Saizu no Mi. She can change the size of anything around her at will, even her own body, or someone else’s. Note: "Ooki" = big; "Komakai" = small *''Ooki Saizu: Star Beast ''à '''A technique that changes the size of any animal around her to turn it into a giant beast, charging at her opponents with ferocious strenght. *''Ooki Saizu: Giant Pirate ''à Patricia changes her own size, turning into a giant-like human. *''Ooki Saizu: Cannon Shot ''à She throws previously shrunken cannon balls at her opponents, making them 10 times the size of a normal cannon ball the moment before they hit their target. *''Ooki Saizu: Shuriken Nightmare ''à The same as Canon Shot, except with over 10 shurikens at a time. *''Ooki Saizu: Super Punch ''à Patricia enlarges her fist greatly and throws a punch at her opponent. *''Ooki Saizu: Super Kick ''à Patricia enlarges her foot greatly (the same way as Super Punch) and kicks her opponent. *''Komakai Saizu: Chibi Foe ''à This attack shrinks her opponents to a smaller size, making it much easier to defeat them. *''Komakai Saizu: Small Pirate ''à '''A technique used especially when trying to get information or spy without being noticed, in which Patricia shrinks herself. Can also be used to pass as a children, if she needs to hide her identity. Besides her devil fruit, Patricia uses a weapon, the guitar on her back, as a machine gun. She also possesses two types of Haki (Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki and Busoshoku/Armament Haki). Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Grand Line Category:Weapon User Category:Pantless Pirates